Angel Wings
by Wing Gundam and Wing Zero
Summary: Heero's gone... or is he? The year in A.C. 197, the place is for you to decide. Wing Zero
1. Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I wish I owned Heero. He's soooo cool. But anyway enjoy the story.  
  
To Wing Gundam, the bestest best friend I ever had.  
  
Quick Note: This story is set in A.C. 202. The show is set in A.C. 195. Endless Waltz is set in A.C. 196. Got it? Okay, on with the show.  
  
Angel Wings ~*~* Angel wings so soft and bright fly me from this place tonight. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'It's so cold.' Relena thought to herself as she walked up the front steps of Zechs and Noin's cabin. 'It just like my heart's been ever since that day. Cold, dark, and empty.'  
  
It was the week before Christmas. But this was the time of year Relena hated most. The time when the memories were most painful.  
  
"Heero," she whispered softly, "Why did you leave me Heero?"  
  
She went in the door and the first sight that greeted her was Quatre and Dorothy kissing under some mistletoe Hilde had hung up. She stood there wondering how long until they noted her. After a wile she cleared her throat, they both jumped about a foot in the air and blushed beet red.  
  
"Um, hi Relena." Dorothy said.  
  
"Hi," she replied. She was on the verge of tears. 'Why couldn't that be Heero and me?' she thought. 'Why can't he love me?' She walked quickly by with her head down so Dorothy could not see her face.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" asked Quatre, truly concerned. Dorothy just shrugged.  
  
As Relena entered the living room she gasped in admiration. In one corner of the room there was a giant Christmas tree. It was covered with thousands of tiny white lights and hundreds of ornaments. "How beautiful." She whispered softly.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" said a voice beside her. She turned to see Noin standing there.  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Noin replied. "With a lot of help from Hilde, Sally, and Dorothy."  
  
"Well it's beautiful." She said. "By the way do you know when Catherine and Trowa are going to get here?  
  
"No," Noin said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering." She replied. "I'm going up stairs to change."  
  
"All right. Dinner will be ready soon; Hilde and Sally are cooking tonight so it should be something good." Noin called after her.  
  
"But who could forget the nice dinner Duo and Wufei cooked the other night?" She said playfully. They both burst out laughing at the thought.  
  
"Yeah." Noin said. "Did you ever find out whose bright idea it was to put chili pepper in the cake?"  
  
"Duo's I think, but what about those potatoes? I think they qualified for toxic waste.  
  
She left the room but Noin was still thinking, 'You have a good mask Relena, But not good enough, I can still see the pain in your eyes and in your heart.'  
  
Relena went to her room and headed straight for her closet. She started shifting through clothes looking for something to wear. Her hand brushed something and she recoiled. It was the dress. The simple lavender dress, the last thing Heero had ever seen her in. She had not worn it since…No she would not think about it. It was too painful. 'How I hate that dress, but how I love it. It's a reminder of him, and a symbol as well.'  
  
Suddenly she broke down crying. 'Does he not realize the pain he's causing me? Does he not know I love him?' She lay on her bed, curled up in a ball sobbing. That's how Sally found her an hour later.  
  
"Relena," Sally said shaking her gently. "Relena, what's the matter?"  
  
"Sally," she replied. " Sally, does love always hurt so much?"  
  
"No." Sally said softly, thinking of the love she shared with Wufei. "No, love dose not always hurt. But you've been hurt, and when you've been hurt it's okay to cry. It's always okay to cry." As she said this she took Relena's hand in her own, Relena looked at her with a tear stained face. "Cry it all out now." Sally told her. "But don't run away from what your heart is saying. If you love him, love him. If not don't waste your time crying over him." Relena sniffed a bit and sat up.  
  
"You're right Sally, I will always love him, but I won't cry over him anymore."  
  
"Good!" Sally replied. "Now let's get you cleaned up, you're a wreck."  
  
"Okay," Relena said smiling meekly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile elsewhere.  
  
_Ring Ring_ (Okay I know it's corny but I couldn't resist.)  
  
"Hello, Duo speaking."  
  
"Hello, Duo." Said a flat voice that Duo recoiled imedeatly.  
  
"It's you! Wait 'till I tell Relena!" he snickered.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! You better not. I'll…I'll kill you. No, even worse. I'll cut off your braid." said the voice.  
  
"Nooooooo" Duo groaned. "Not my beautiful braid!"  
  
"Tell and it's bye-bye braid." The person on the other end said harshly.  
  
"All right, all right, I won't tell. But what do you want? You never ask me for anything."  
  
"Okay, now that I've got your attention, Maxwell, you're going to help me with this little Christmas surprise."  
  
Duo listened while the voice outlined its scheme, and when it was done he had nothing bad to say.  
  
"She'll love I,." he gushed, " You are really going to make her happy this year."  
  
"Just remember, ten o'clock, Christmas eve," the voice said. "and one word to anyone, especially Zechs, you will soon be known as Duo, no-braid. And  I mean that."  
  
"I won't tell. See you lover boy," he said as he hung up. 

******************

o__O  
  
I bet you don't need 20 questions to guess what's going on. Please review! I no like flames, but I will take them.  
  
FOR THOES WITH WINGS FLY TO YOUR DREAMS


	2. Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I wish I owned Heero. He's soooo cool. But anyway enjoy the story.  
Angel Wings ~*~* Angel wings all nice and white like the new fallen snow tonight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 'Another Christmas without Heero' Relena thought. Her new resolution not to cry over him was going well, but nothing would stop her from thinking of him. After a nice dinner with all her friends and several rounds of Scrabble she was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open.  
  
"Night everyone." She said after the forth game.  
  
"Good night Relena." Everyone said in union. Duo had not kept his word and everyone in the room except Zechs and Relena knew what was going to happen that night for it was Christmas Eve. There was a good reason Zechs had not been told what was going on, it was simply the fact if he knew he would have gone through the roof.  
  
Fifteen minutes latter Relena was snuggled in bed and everyone was in their allotted places. Duo by the back door. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei protruding the grounds. The girls on look out from inside the house. And Noin keeping Zechs busy in their bed room. ^__-  
  
At ten o'clock a dark finger made it's way across the back lawn after receiving a thumbs up from each of the look out's. It entered the back door were it met Duo.  
  
"Duo you baka!" said the person. "I told you not to tell anyone."  
  
"Sorry bud, it leaked out. Anyway Relena doesn't expect a thing. Neither dose Zechs."  
  
"All right." The person said. "I won't kill you. this time.  
  
"Now," Duo said "do you rembear which room is hers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then good luck.lover boy." Duo replied.  
  
The person stole up the stairs. He counted the doors six times just to make shur he had the right one. He took and deep breath and opened the door. (A/N: If you don't know who this is yet your about to find out.) There she was. Just as he had seen her last. He shut and locked the door gently. Moving quickly and quietly to her, he bent over the bed.  
  
"Relena." he said gently. "Relena."  
  
"Hun?" said a very tired Relena. "Who's there?"  
  
"Relena its me." said the person.  
  
"Hee.Hee.Heero! She stammered. Not the least bit tired now. "Heero you came back!"  
  
"Of cores I did. Do you really think I would leave you all alone at Christmas?" He said.  
  
"You did last year." She said softly.  
  
"I know." Heero replied sadly. "But never again. Never again will you be alone."  
  
"Oh.Heero!" she said pulling him into the bed with her.  
  
She pulled off his shirt and giggled as he rubbed her back. He pulled her to him, and she creased his chest as they shared a passionate kiss. He held her in his lap and rocked her gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Relena, I love you." He said. He had never said that to anyone before in his life. 'But,' he thought. 'Who better?'  
  
"I love you too Heero," she replied. "Even when we were apart I still loved you."  
  
Soon they just lay there, in each others arms. As they kissed again and again. No words were exchanged with the monies and cries of pleasure. It was love expressed in its simplest and purest form. ^__^  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!:) Not as much lemon in the next chapter. :( Awwww! But just you wait! Also I don't own Scrabble, Parker brothers dose. So pleas don't sue. FOR THOES WITH WINGS FLY TO YOUR DREAMS! 


	3. First Day back

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Plane and simple.  
  
Angel Wings  
  
~*~*  
Angel wings I could not see, were you always part of me? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It was a dream.' Relena thought. 'I dreamed Heero came back to me. When I open my eyes I will be alone again on Christmas morning.' She rolled over an opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was Heero's smiling face.  
  
"Merry Christmas, angle." He said kissing her tenderly. He pulled her to him and kissed her chest. It was then she realized they were nude and the memories of the night before flooded through her.  
  
"Heero." she started.  
  
"Shhhh." He whispered putting a finger to her lips and nodding to the door. She could hear noises outside it.  
  
Heero climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers, he picked up is gun and crept to the door. Opening it swiftly he found his gun pointed stare at Duo's forehead. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa where standing behind him. Duo took the whole room in at a glance, including their clothes piled on the bed, and Relena in it.  
  
"Told you!" He said to the other pilots. "I do think that's 75 dollars, hand it over."  
  
"Duo, get out!" Relena yelled. "You guys aren't virgins either! SO JUST GET OUT!" The four took her BIG hint and left while Heero returned to the bed. "Who else knows your hear?" she asked.  
  
"Knowing Duo, everyone." He replied. "But I don't think he told Zechs."  
  
"Oh My God!" She said. "If Milliardo finds out about this you're as good as dead."  
  
"We'll just say I turned up last night, after he was asleep, and Noin put me up on the couch in your room, since all the other rooms are taken. all right?" He said calming her fears.  
  
An he was right all the other rooms were taken. There were six bed room is the cabin one was occupied by Zechs and Noin, one by Duo and Hilde, Wufei and Sally had one, Relena had one to herself, Dorthory and Quatre, and Trowa and Catherine had the smallest one downstairs. She wondered for a moment how Heero knew all the room were taken, but put it out of her mind for the time being.  
  
"Good thinking," She voiced. "Let's go down and see if Noin needs any help with breakfast."  
  
"All right," He mumbled.  
  
She climbed out of bed and Heero watched intently as she went to her closet and pulled out a long white skirt and a red and green top in honor of the occasion. She dressed quickly and waited on Heero, then hand in hand they made their was down stairs to greet the rest of the group.  
  
"Good morning!" Noin said cheerfully when they entered the kitchen. "Sleep well?" Relena nodded, Noin giggled.  
  
"Where's Milliardo?" Relena asked.  
  
"He's still asleep." Noin replied. "I suspect he'll be up soon."  
  
"Then we need to agree on a story on how Heero got hear." Relena said.  
  
"Don't worry," Noin shrugged. "It's been taken care of." Relena turned to Heero looking confused.  
  
"How long have they known you've been coming?" she asked.  
  
"I called Duo about a week ago to plan it. I suppose he told you?" he said addressing Noin with the question.  
  
"Yes, Duo said he had gotten a phone call from you and he told us the plan." Noin replied.  
  
"And the plan was to have Heero hear for Christmas?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yep," said Duo coming in the door with Hilde.  
  
"Hey, Duo." Heero said. "I was awoken quite early this morning to find four little rats outside the door. Would you know anything about that?"  
  
"Nope," Duo replied. "But I do know that one of those little rats still owes me 25 dollars, be right back." He disappeared into the living room. Noin and Hilde stared.  
  
"Rats?" Said a voice from the door that made them all jump. It was Zechs. He walked over to the table and sat down; he had not noticed Relena or Heero.  
  
'I had better say something. He's not going to be happy regardless might as well get it over with?' Relena thought.  
  
"Morning Milliardo." She said, he looked up.  
  
"Morning Relena, morning Noin, morning Yuy." His mind did a sort of double take. "YUY!" He said. "When did you get hear?!"  
  
"Last night." Heero replied. "Late last night." Zechs looked at Noin who nodded.  
  
"I let him in at about midnight." Noin said.  
  
"All right." Zechs sighed. " Just try to stay out of trouble for once."  
  
"I will," Said Heero glancing at Relena, who blushed scarlet.  
  
Well what do you think so far? Good.bad.don't know? Tell me everything. I'm hoping the plot will start to come together in the next chapter. FOR THOES WITH WINGS FLY TO YOUR DREAMS 


End file.
